Wanna go get some coffee?
by 20 Percent Awesomer
Summary: Joakim, your average high school student in the UK. All he want's to shut his eyelids and sleep over his book. But what he asks for, doesn't get answered as he glances over his shoulder to find the thorn in his back. ((A co-written roleplay. This is a TEENSCAST fanfiction. And yes, its Rythna Teencast with the youtubers Rythian and Lalna respectively.))


**In case your all wondering, this isn't just written by me, this is a roleplay I did with Kittypainterartist, so most of the good roleplay is her's lol. So, in other words, I co-writed this with Kitty. I hope you enjoy this akward Teencast!Rythna roleplay! :'D***

It's hovering around 11'o clock at night, only one or two students remain wandering the library. A Swedish teenager, with a light gray and purple spattered jacket, kicked his legs back and forth. He was studying alchemy, he knew he had a test next week for some other subject, but he would probably ace it anyways. Alas, Joakim was feeling exhausted after a long day. He glanced at his empty coffee cup. Maybe its time for a re-fill.

Duncan's head shot up, his mind in sudden panic of his whereabouts. As his eyes adjusted to the blare of the libraries, he relaxed slightly. He knew he should have slept last night, but his experiment for biology was just to tempting.  
His mouth suddenly dry and hazy mind craving caffeine, he glances at his mug. Inside the mug was a measly amount to lukewarm, un-welcoming coffee. He grumbled and stood up with his mug, dragging his feet along the floor toward the exit in a mission for a refill.  
Just as he was about to open the door, his eye caught on his nemesis, Joakim Hellstrand, practically asleep over book.  
"Hey," he yelled as quietly as he could.

The teenager with slicked back hair bristled at the voice of the other boy somewhere in the room. He props his head in his hand and sends the Brit a sideway's glare. All the people that know the Swede; knows he has strange eyes.  
If even a random person looks at him from a distance he gets un-comfortable and most likely with either flip you off or break something.  
He muttered a reply, "Hello Jones, what bring you to the school's five star library at this time of the night."

Science," he smirked, knowing fully how the subject gets on the Swede's nerves. He held up his mug. "I was on my way to get more coffee, and you look like you're on the verge of passing out. Do you want to come?" It took a bit of self-control to force out the question, and saying it so nicely to his enemy made the words sting his mouth, but he did it. He waited patiently for a reply.

In a closer inspection, you could see Joakim's eye twitch very slightly. Joakim stayed silent for a while. After some time, he stood up, and gathered things and cup. "...Sure" He mumbled. He slang his book bag over his shoulder.  
He wrapped his scarf around his neck, only pulling it up, ever so slightly to cover his face. If you were to look closer you would see bruise's. But if anyone were to notice and say something, he would deny anything. An aura of mystery shrouded the teen and his bloodline.

Duncan relaxed and smiled, opening the door and holding it for him. They walked through the lifeless, still hallways, making little more than small talk until they we're outside in the icy late-night breezes of their home town.  
"It's fucking freezing," Duncan complained, wrapping his arms across his chest

Joakim let out of a puff of air, and replied to the blondes comment, "If you really want..." He started. "You could have my err... Jacket..."  
He finished the sentence awkwardly, letting it hanging in the air, waiting for an answer. "No homo though man." Joakim said quickly.

Duncan was tempted for minute before declining with a shake of his head. "I'll live," he smiled, motioning for them to keep moving.  
After walking in silence for what felt like an age, they saw the sign outside the Captive Creeper. "Let's hurry, Minty will be closing up soon," Duncan said, already heading to the old mahogany door.

Joakim hurried slight to catch up with the blonde. He got to the "old mahogany" door, and entered along with the other male.  
There seamlessly, dazing off into the distance was a teenage girl with bright blonde hair, tied back into a ponytail. She had faint violet highlights at the tips and had a apron over a light brown, faded sun dress. She looked like she needed a coffee too.  
She snapped her head toward the duo, "Good evening boys."

"Good evening Minty, slow night?" He asked, doing a 360 of the empty coffee shop. "You look tired. I thought Sjin was helping out today."  
"Yes, very slow." She replied with a sigh. "He was... But you how Paul *Sjin* is. Doping around with Chris *Sips* most likely." She shakes her head.  
"Anyways, what can I get you?" She asks.

He smiled and thought for a moment before replying.  
"I'll take a latte, I don't want to be up all night again." He turned to face Joakim.  
"And you? It's on me," he offered, getting out a beaten wallet kept together with duck tape.

"I'll have a de-caf coffee with a shot of hazel.." Joakim added quietly. Minty nodded, "Coming up." Minty began to work on the two male's drinks.  
Joakim turned his focus to Duncan, "Listen. Duncan. I don't know why you're being so... Nice... And I'm gracious for it but.. Try any funny business... And this time I won't hesitant to call the cops on you. Understood?" Joakim looked down. "But… Thanks for paying..."

Duncan rolled his eyes. "Look, I'm sorry about what happened but I thought we had a truce. I'd prefer not to break it."  
He got the correct amount of money from his wallet and laid it on the counter, turning away from Joakim to watch Minty make their drinks. "And your welcome," he added without turning around.

The Swede scoffed, and muttered something under his breath in Swedish. Just as the silence began to get awkward, Minty came to the rescue, with there hot drinks, hand in hand.  
"Here you guys go, have a nice night!" She smiled and waved.  
Joakim took his coffee and nodded curtly. He was always in a rush for something. God knows why.

"Thanks Minty," Duncan smiled and took his coffee. "You too!" He turned and began to walk to the door, dreading facing the swirling wind out side. He opened in slowly, adjusting to the cold before opening it fully and holding it for the Swede.

Joakim gave the shorter teen a nod of gratitude and walked out the door. For what seemed the longest time, the two walked together, really having to place in mind to go.

So... are you going back to the library?" Duncan asked in an attempt to strike up a conversation. "What are you studying anyway?"

Joakim shifted uncomfortably while walking, dipping awkwardly. "Mag- Math. Math, I was studying math for next weeks test." He said slowly, sowing his words together, piece-by-piece. "And actually, I'll think I go home.. But thanks for the coffee." The corners of his mouth slightly twitched as if he was trying to give a weak smile.  
His gloved fingers felt the back of his backpack, fidgeting for the zipper. He un-zipped his bag and swung it forward. He rustled through his bag, trying to find something.

Duncan smirked slightly. He could guess what Joakim was going to say. "You're welcome," He had a lot littler trouble smiling back. He craned his neck curiously, trying to see what he was doing.

Joakim gave a sideways stare at the Brit before returning to rummage through his bag. For such a serious person, it looked like it was filled with pretty colorful objects and books in it. Most likely was Zoey's stuff considering the two were so close.  
With an aggravated sigh, he zipped up his backpack and threw it over his backpack. It was like; he was morphing into a sour mood, judging from the scowl on his face. "Actually, fuck it, forgot my phone at the library, might as well come along."

"Oh cool," Duncan shrugged. "Well, not cool, pretty bad. But still pretty cool. Now I'm confused." Even with the caffeine in his system, Duncan felt sleep creep closer and closer to his mind.

Joakim shook his head, side-to-side, disapproving of Duncan and his late night stupidity. "Listen. I think the lack of sleep is going to your head... Maybe you should or home... or sleep... Somewhere or another." Joakim said, slightly pushing the concern tone of his voice into a neutral suggestion.

Duncan rolled his eyes. "I'm fine, really. I never sleep anyway, always too much to do. I've been studying nuclear... Never mind. Let's just go." He grabbed Joakim and began to walk before a reply could even escape the Swede's lips.

Joakim was taller and stronger than the smaller man pulling him along, he could easily twist away or better yet flip him on to the cold concrete below to even think of touching him. But instead of being violent he simply allowed himself to be dragged along. The duo made it back to the library; it was very late, way past most people's bedtimes. Joakim, some way in being half dragged by force and the other half his own will, was freed from the grip of the British male. The chestnut brown wandered around the clean, dark library, searching for his lost possession. The only light was from nearby lamps and the moonlight, which filtered in from large pane windows.

Duncan tried to hold back a yawn and went to help Joakim search. He looked closely around where the Swede was sitting, not seeing much aside from pens, scribbles on paper and the book he had been using to study. 'Alchemy throughout the ages', he smirked slightly and held it up. "Alchemy? That doesn't look like math, you lied," he faked a sad face.

Joakim suppressed an angry retort, and just gave a shrug from behind. "Its not like you would know about it, anyway Jones." Joakim called as he reached down into a lost-and-found basket. He gasped and little a fished out black and pink phone. It shined in the natural light.  
It was a smooth black, with splashes of pink in the shape of eyes. Not really normal for someone as "manly" for himself.

Duncan rolled his eyes and put the book down. He glanced toward Joakim and giggled slightly.  
"Is your phone...pink?" He tried to hold back his laughter.

The taller teenager was obviously blushing, "S-shut up! Look who's talking!?" Joakim ran his fingers through his hair; he shoved the device in his pocket. "Okay douche bag, what next?"  
"What do you mean what's next?" Duncan asked, slightly hurt by the insult. "You were going to go home before. This isn't a fucking date."

The Swede stood there for a moment, not knowing what to say. He was never good with emotions or apologies. He rolled his shoulders back and looked at the ground. He didn't say a word, and turned away from Duncan, gliding away.

Guilt suddenly stabbed Duncan as he watched the Swede walk away. He opened his mouth to apologize, but it turned into a slightly strangled, almost inaudible cry. He cleared his throat and took the last chance he had before Joakim left. "Joakim." He called.

Joakim turned around, "What." He repiled shortly; it sounded more like a statement than a question. "Why.. Why one minute your such an asshole and the next, you try to be somewhat decent!? What are you bi-polar!?" Joakim snapped at his former friend.  
"Do you, do you think I like having to put up with you? The only reason I even know you is because I'm part of that god forsaken after school club!" Joakim shouted, his fiery temper raising. Joakim roughly ruffled his hair in blind anger, and then continued to spit venom at the smaller male.

Duncan opened his mouth to say a snappy retort, but slowly closed it as his words sank in. He really had fucked up big time. He looked down and turned away from Joakim to hide how hurt he was. It would only make matters worse. He walked away quietly into a maze of bookshelves. Joakim really did hate him, and it was too late to apologize.

The Swedish teenager watched the smaller male drift away, obviously trying to conceal his feelings. Joakim groaned, he always had a knack for going on long, painful, rants that sting a lot. And worse, he didn't stop there; he nit-picked every flaw after flaw.  
It was true, Joakim was silent, stoic, some would say scary, but he had feelings, such as fear, regret, happiness... But right now he felt another feeling, a feeling which was un-familiar. Guilt. Joakim started fidgeting with his hands nervously, considering he was bad with emotions, he really didn't know what to do or say.

**A/N**

**I originally planned to quit FFN, but looking through my old message's, I realized how many friends I left here. Probably none of them remember me, I probably don't even remember most of them. I honestly miss FFN, so I decided to come back. Its almost been a year since I joined this website. But I have forgotten all the crazy adventures I had on here, my used to be best friends. But I promise, this year I WILL make more of an attempt to post stuff, even if its just drabbles. I swear to the River Styx. My school year was like a rollar coaster of emotions, up and down. Its summer now, so I can cool off. Hopefully this year won't be as bad as last year. Oh, yes, and er, Rythna is my new OTP fyi xD**

**-20 Percent Awesome **


End file.
